


You are an experience

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock Comparison, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Futa, Gender Neutral, Hand Job, Hands Free Orgasm, Hidden Fetish, Hidden Kink, Huge balls, Humiliation, Mouthplay, Multi, Nonbinary, Oral, Orgy, Other, Public Sex, Teasing, Trust, Voyeurism, comparison, facefuck, huge cock, lots of other stuff i can't think of the name for, small cock, small penis humiliation, sph, there's gonna be a lot so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Steven and Connie trust each other, heck they're probably in love, so it was only a matter of time before things went to the next level. However, the next level turns out to be them fusing, and from their new shared body, Connie reveals a fetish of hers that she can't quite explain. Steven is eager to earn her trust, and along the way, they learn a lot more about themselves and each other, and Stevonnie loves it all
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390072
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	You are an experience

The stars twinkled brightly on the beach as the two sat in blissful silence. They simply…sat there. Gazing into the stars as they enjoyed the company. That was all they needed in that single moment.

Sure, the rest of the day was nice as well. Beach city certainly was a nice place for just about everything. From the arcade to the food, to the crystal gems, and of course, to the beach. It was a day Steven and Connie would remember for the rest of their lives.

But there was still something else, something Steven didn’t know about that Connie had been wanting to talk to him about. They had been dating for a long time now, had grown closer than ever, and yet, Connie still had her fair share of secrets hidden from Steven. But after tonight, she just felt so…so…

“Steven?”

“Yeah Connie?” The two turned to look at each other. Steven with his warm smile and innocent curiosity, and Connie with her blushing face and nervousness. “What’s up?”

“So…I have…a confession. Well, less of a confession and more of like…ah man this is hard.” Connie looked down ass he adjusted her glasses, the empty rims sitting on her face rather beautifully.

“Well, why don’t you take the glasses off first? Heh.” Steven grunted at his bad joke, hoping it wouldn’t turn Connie away. She laughed, softly, but it was definitely a laugh. She turned back to Steven, taking her glasses off before giving him another smile.

That smile always warmed his heart. “Well, I’m sorry, I don’t know if I can say it yet. I mean I trust you, one hundred percent, it's just…”

“Hey, it's okay, if you’re not ready you’re not ready.” Connie nodded as the two shared a stare into each other’s eyes, silently letting the night go on. “Oh! Uh, how about, we do this!” Steven leaped to his feet, holding his hand out to Connie and pulled her to her feet, making her giggle with a tiny yelp.

“Hey! What’s up?” Steven laughed as he took her hand in his, and spun her around, their laughter echoing across the beach. “What, are we dancing now?”

“If you want to!” The two giggle as they spun around in the sand, their feet kicking up the small dust around them. They chuckled and laughed as they danced around on the moonlit beach, simply enjoying the company of one another. Then something happened.

“Hey, Steven, what’s that light?” Before he could even reply, Steven’s gem shined bright enough to blind them, their bodies dematerializing and melding together. It was over in an instant, and in that instant, something marvelous happened.

“What the…” Steven looked down at his hands, and Connie at hers and, they turned to see each other but no one was there.

“Stev-”

“Con-”

“Personally, I think Stevonnie works well,” Amethyst chuckled as she sat on the countertop, looking at the aftermath of the earlier incident. ‘Stevonnie’ as they were referred to as, stood in the middle of the living room, hands on her…his…their hips, smiling widely. They ran home immediately to show the gems, eager so show what had happened.

“I know, pretty cool right?”

“B-but that shouldn’t be possible. A fusion between gems is possible because of our metaphysical bodies and-”

“Hey Pearl, look at Garnet.” Pearl was cut off mid-sentence as her focus was pulled away from the human fusion to their leader. Garnet, usually so stoic and quiet, was smiling widely, her body shivering with glee, holding her hands together over her mouth.

“So, uh…what should we, I mean, I…this is confusing.” Stevonnie was still somewhat reeling at the recent turn of events. They were technically two people. Steven and Connie were both inside their head, sometimes chatting, sometimes being silent, yet at the same time, they were a single person. It was a surreal experience to be sure, and Stevonnie wondered if this is what it felt like to be Garnet all the time.

Garnet walked up to Stevonnie, back to her normal stoic attitude, surprising all three of them. “Stevonnie. Listen. You are not one person, nor are you two people. You are not simply a fusion, you, are an experience. Now, go out, and enjoy your experience!” Garnet’s pep talk was all they needed.

“Yeah!” Stevonnie leaped up as they ran out the door, happy and ecstatic for what the rest of the night would hold for them.

“Do you think they’re going to be alright Garnet?” Pearl came up to her leader, the nervous mother hen of the crystal gems, considering no one else was.

“Ah, you worry too much Pearl. Like Garnet said, they deserve some fun once in a while.” Amethyst was sitting on the countertop still, a bag of chips in her hand as she munched away.

“Both of you quiet. They’re going to be fine. This is just another step in their relationship. Besides,” Garnet adjusted her glasses, letting her third eye look out over them, “I’ve seen what’s going to happen, they’re going to love it.”

Stevonnie ran down to the beach, feeling free like never before. They leaped, flipped, somersaulted, overall, they were just enjoying being them. However, inside their head, Connie’s mind was fluttering around with different things. It was easy for Steven to notice. Stevonnie stopped, their feet pushing into the said as they stood still, while Steven ‘approached’ Connie inside their shared mind.

_“Connie? You alright? You seem to be thinking about something?” _While Steven talked to Connie, Stevonnie stood there kicking at the sand, mouthing the words they were hearing inside their head.

_“Yeah, it’s just…well, I have a confession to make Steven.”_

_ “Okay, hit me. I mean not really since there’s not really anything to hit but uh…go ahead.”_ Stevonnie’s face turned up in a dumb grin, the same kind that Steven often made when he told a bad joke, or just said something very awkwardly.

_“Okay. So…I have this…fetish. That’s weird. Well, okay, it's not weird, but it's just weird for a girl to have it.”_

_ “Is this like…about my…you know…”_

_ “Yeah. Your dick. Well, not just yours. Just penises in general. But like, I love the idea of having a small one and like…getting teased, humiliated, and just being inadequate with it.”_

The three of them were quiet for several seconds. Steven soaking in what Connie said, Connie hoping she didn’t ruin everything, and Stevonnie…well, they were just being Stevonnie. Finally, Steven broke the silence, _“Well, while I don’t really get it, I can see what you mean. Let’s uh…” _Steven’s thoughts wandered off, as Stevonnie bit their lip as they moved off to a more…private, location.

Stevonnie found a small alleyway for them to hide away in, and with Connie taking over for this next bit, slowly unbuttoned their shorts and took a peek inside. Their heart fluttered as they saw their new appendage. Steven’s cock had been a pretty average one, not much to say, except in terms of its girth, but he really didn’t care about it.

But now, it must have been combining with someone that didn’t have one, it was much smaller. Probably about half the size Steven had been, yet the girth was somewhat similar. Stevonnie’s heart started to beat faster as Connie controlled them, moving their hand down and squeezing their shaft, eliciting a small moan.

_“Wow, it’s so…small. I love it~”_ Steven smiled as Connie showed her overwhelming enthusiasm. Apparently being fused allowed Steven to understand much better how she felt, and to an extent why. Truthfully, she didn’t really understand why she felt the way she did about penises, and wanting to be humiliated, she just did, and that she was having the opportunity, she couldn’t hold back her excitement…or arousal.

_“Hey, is that…”_ Steven took control of Stevonnie’s other hand and placed it below their penis. Past their balls, and finally feeling a creeping wetness between their thighs. Apparently, something Steven never expected was getting a vagina from fusing with Connie, yet here they were.

_“Oh Steven, this feels amazing.” _Connie cooed inside of Stevonnie’s mind as they started to please themselves. Stevonnie’s knees buckled slightly as they let out a moan, falling against the wall as they jerked themselves off while fingering themselves at the same time. Steven and Connie were simply sharing moans, if they could kiss each other they would, but instead, they were just enjoying the pleasure and their company.

“Oh fuck~” Stevonnie moaned loudly as they squirted a small rope of precum, their pussy clamping down on their fingers. Now that they were fully erect, they could see how big, or accurately, how small, their cock was now. Just shy of three inches long, but a rather impressive almost five-inch girth, given its length, it was almost comical.

“Fuck…so…sensitive.” Stevonnie bit their lip as they continued to play with their organs, their breathing becoming labored very quickly as they felt the pressure build. Their pussy was tight, given how it was basically never used, and probably from the fact that it might have been halved like Steven’s cock had been…in a way.

“So, this is what foreskin feels like.” Stevonnie giggled, that part was Connie, as they pulled on the tip of their cock. The tiny little hood of skin covering their tip before they pushed down, letting their precum drip down. While they didn’t have much to work with in length, their girth was still plenty of fun.

“So close…so fucking close~” Stevonnie’s legs were wobbling like crazy at this point, their hands shivering as they pleased themselves to the brink of orgasm. “Ffffuuuuuck~” They were careful not to shout through their pleasure, but their moan was plenty loud. Stevonnie’s pussy clamped down on their fingers, so they could feel their spasming sex as they dripped juices down their hand, then thighs.

While their cock was much simpler and much more pathetic of a display. Just one, thin, small rope of cum shot from the tip. It didn’t go far, barely a few inches away from them, disappearing into the dirt like it wasn’t even there. Then they collapsed on the ground, panting from the intense pleasure. “That was…wow.” Stevonnie giggled as they pulled their hands up. One covered with juices, the other a tiny dribble of cum left over.

Stevonnie brought both to their mouth, savoring the tastes of both, no matter how little there was. _“That was…wow. Connie, is that what it feels like for you when you masturbate?”_ Connie chuckled, Steven had never been so direct with her before, maybe being fused made him more open, or maybe she wore off on him, either way, she liked it.

_“Yeah. And if that’s what you feel whenever you jerk off, I’m never gonna want to un-fuse. It’s too fun to have a cock, but I have another idea I’d like to try.”_ Steven listened intently as Connie explained what she wanted, Stevonnie blushing at the whole conversation. _“So yeah. Of course, that’s assuming anyone will even be there but…”_

Connie trailed off as Stevonnie stood up, stuffing their softened cock back into their shorts. They began to walk out of the alleyway only to smash right into someone around the corner. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Stevonnie didn’t feel much pain, just a slight throbbing in their forehead, but as they laid eyes on who they ran into, their heart skipped a second.

“Hey, no worries, it’s nice running into a hottie like you. Name’s Kevin.” Kevin was only a couple inches shorter than Stevonnie, a bit twinkish in build, and had a look on his face that infuriated them immediately.

“Stevonnie. Sorry, I gotta get going.” Stevonnie went to move around Kevin, but his arm went out and wrapped around their waist, pulling them back. “Hey!”

“Awe come on. I know this really great spot that someone as beautiful as you, and handsome as me, could get along just fine.” Stevonnie had only heard a few sentences from this guy and they already wanted to punch him in the face. Of course, that was more Connie’s thoughts than Steven’s, but regardless.

“Back off jerk, I don’t want to go anywhere with you just because you think you’re hot, because…you’re…” Stevonnie stuttered as their eyes traveled down of their own accord, and their minds went blank. There, in Kevin’s tight jeans, was the telltale bulge of a huge cock. His balls bulging out at his crotch, and a long tube extending down his left thigh.

He knew they saw it, and his ego bloated up even more. “I see you found something you like. I can give you a closer look if you want?” Stevonnie blushed, clenching their fists as they turned tail and sprinted away to their own destination, leaving Kevin alone, smiling. “Oh yeah, definitely following that ass.”

Stevonnie ran and ran until Steven and Connie finally settled down. They stood against a wall, panting, trying to find their breath. _“That guy was a jerk. But…did you see his cock?”_ Connie was audibly shaking, yet she sounded ecstatic at the same time. The sheer cockiness on his face, Kevin KNEW he was hung and loved to brag about it, if only he knew…

_“Is…that what it feels like to be intimidated and aroused at the same time?”_ Steven was confused. He felt…weird, to say the least. He probably shouldn’t have liked the feeling of Kevin acting and smirking like that, and yet…maybe Connie was rubbing off on him.

Stevonnie stood up, their breath finally caught, as they stood up and continued walking down the street. “Alright, it should be…ah!” Stevonnie stopped as they looked up to see the bathhouse they were looking for. Connie wanted to come here specifically because it was known to be mixed gender, allowing men and women to just lounge around nude in the saunas. “Okay…here we go.”

Stevonnie was shaking slightly, mostly in excitement, as they entered the bathhouse. Thankfully the night just so happened to be free, so Stevonnie got a locker, some towels, and made their way to the locker room.

It appeared that those were separated, which made Stevonnie somewhat happy, but for the most part, they weren’t thinking about that. As Stevonnie came to their locker, they slowly started disrobing, starting with their upper body then working down. _“hey, I have boobs now!”_

Stevonnie chuckled as they played with their bust. Though their breasts weren’t huge by any means, it was still fun and sensitive to them. _“Steven cut it out, you’re gonna make us horny again before the fun starts”_ Stevonnie pouted slightly as they let their hands down, continuing to put their clothes in their locker.

“And so, I said, girl, you best get on your knees or I’m gonna make you beg till you’re crying.”

“Man, I love it when you get all commanding and sadistic.” Stevonnie froze up briefly as the peaked over their shoulder at the two newcomers. They recognized them immediately, Kiki and Jenny, the two sisters running their mouths without much care or worry. “Not to mention-oh, well hello there! You’re new.”

Kiki smiled as she extended her hand to Stevonnie, who happily took it. “Name’s Kiki Pizza. And who might you be?”

“Hi. My name’s Stevonnie. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Stevonnie, that’s a nice name. I’m Jenny, Kiki’s twin sister.” Jenny held her hand to Stevonnie and they took it in turn. The two sisters smiled as they moved to either side of Stevonnie, picking out lockers as they began to slowly disrobe.

“So, first time here?” Stevonnie nodded, blushing as they watched the twins strip on either side of them. “Oh, you’re gonna love it. So many hot babes and dudes, it’s a total goldmine.”

“Kiki, don’t overwhelm them, at least, not yet.” Jenny smiled as she moved her hand down and squeezed Stevonnie’s ass, making them jump. “Besides, I call dibs.”

“Aww, didn’t you just say not to overwhelm her?” Kiki giggled as she pulled Jenny’s hand away. “Sorry Stevonnie, I’ll try to keep Jenny in check. After all, she is the evil twin, as she likes to point out.” They all shared a short chuckle as the twins went to strip their lower garments. “Oh, don’t be shy sweetie, we don’t want to intimidate you.”

“Please, the only intimidating one here is you Kiki. But I am eager to see what you’re packing Stevonnie.” Without much warning, and before Kiki could stop her, Jenny reached over and yanked Stevonnie’s pants down. Stevonnie yelped as Jenny pantsed her, standing there completely still, blushing, in a mixture of humiliation and arousal.

“Oh my gosh. You’re smaller than me!”

“Jenny!” Despite Kiki trying to assert control over her twin, Jenny was anything but controllable. She stood up, yanking her own pants down and showing off her cock, which, true to her words, looked only slightly bigger than Stevonnie’s

“Hey, let's get hard and see how we measure up.” Stevonnie bit her lip as Jenny grabbed hers and Stevonnie’s cock, both between two fingers, and started jerking.

“Jenny that’s enough, I told you to-” Before Kiki could pull her sister away, Stevonnie looked to Kiki and shook her head. “Wait, you…like that?” Stevonnie nodded, biting her lip to stifle back a moan as she reached her full size, the same chodish 3 incher. “Oh, well, I guess you and Jenny have a lot in common then.”

“Way more. Man, it’s so hot to find someone smaller than me.” Jenny obviously had no sense of decency or kind words, as she turned Stevonnie around, pushing her cock up against theirs. True enough, Jenny was longer by about an inch, but her girth was actually a bit less. “Ah, thicker than me though. Still, it’s so hot.”

Stevonnie couldn’t help but blush at the words until she was pulled out by a third dick entering the fray, that put both of theirs to shame. “Now Jenny, what have I told you about nice words.” Stevonnie was practically drooling at the sight. Kiki was not like her sister, not at all.

Kiki’s cock was huge. Long and thick, with heavy balls beneath her shaft. It wasn’t completely hard, but judging by how it stuck out and drooped, it was pretty close. “Sorry hun, but I can’t help but want to get in on some fun.” Stevonnie wasn’t going to object, in fact, she seemed more than happy to rub her hand along Kiki’s throbbing shaft, the crossing veins pulsing with her heartbeat.

“See this? This is a real cock. The type that people like you and me are supposed to serve~” Jenny smiled as she wrapped her hand around Kiki’s cock, overlapping Stevonnie’s, as the two jerked off Kiki, making the hung woman moan. “We don’t deserve anything past pleasing anyone else, and you know it. And you love it, don’t you?”

Stevonnie nodded, they were very much loving it, more than either Steven or Connie could describe. “Now, why don’t you-”

“Okay, that’s enough from you, no forcing them to do what they don’t want.” Kiki pulled her cock from between their hands, before grabbing Jenny’s ear and tugging gently. “Sorry Stevonnie, we’ll leave you be for now. But maybe we’ll see you in the sauna, and I’m sure you’ll see plenty of others you might want to…get to know.” Kiki gave a small wink as she dragged her twin off, her fully engorged cock swinging back and forth, with Jenny biting her lip.

“I…really…love this.” Stevonnie was grinning from ear to ear as they grabbed their towel, shoved the rest of their clothes into their locker and followed after Kiki and Jenny. Stevonnie’s cock was positively throbbing, being left blue-balled like that should have made them upset, yet they were loving it more than anything.

“Come on Sadie, just a quickie, you know you love it~” Stevonnie shivered as they rounded the corner, recognizing that voice all too well. They peaked out and let out a tiny gasp as they saw Lars and Sadie standing in the middle of the hallway, stark naked, and their cocks out in the open. Lars was leaning over Sadie, a wide smile on his face, while Sadie was looking up at him with an almost embarrassed expression, yet she was clearly no unhappy.

“I mean, in the middle of the hall? That’s a bit risqué, even for us.” Sadie was blushing, biting her lip as she looked down the hall, opposite of Stevonnie, then back up to Lars.

“Oh come on, we’ve done worse in front of everyone else. Just a quickie, I’ll pay you back, promise~” Lars leaned closer to Sadie, his smile seeming to have done the trick as her cock twitched.

“Alright fine, you got me, on one condition though. Our voyeur needs to join in~” Stevonnie gulped as they both turned to look at them, smiles wide across their faces. Stevonnie blushed as they walked up, their cock rock hard as Lars and Sadie inspected them, obviously loving what they saw.

“Well, you’re new. Name’s Lars, and you are?” If Lars only knew who he was talking to. Maybe he’d act the same, maybe he wouldn’t, but he had this air of confidence to him that he never really had before. But who could blame him? With a cock like that, he earned it.

“And I’m Sadie by the way.”

“I’m…Stevonnie.” They both looked quizzically at them, as if the name sounded familiar, then quickly dismissed it, moving closer to make their twofer a threesome.

“So, Stevonnie, I can tell you’re a bit like me. Wanna see who measures up bigger once hard?” Stevonnie gulped at Sadie’s words, too far aroused to mention that they were already hard. They shook their head nervously, as Sadie grinned and began to jerk off. Her cock growing longer by the second.

“You know, Sadie and I usually just do quick blowjobs or fucks here and there, not often with other people. But you’re pretty cute. Would you ever consider a threesome at some point?” Seeing Lars so close, being so kind, and sensual, while at the same time still being Lars. It was driving Stevonnie crazy in ways they couldn’t imagine.

“Why don’t we let them get hard first then we can talk about a threesome.” Sadie’s words made Stevonnie look down and take in a sharp breath. Sadie had gotten hard rather fast, and the fact that her soft was still a bit larger than Stevonnie’s raging hardon…just made them nearly cum then and there.

Sadie’s cock wasn’t extremely long, probably only six inches, maybe a little longer. But she more than made up for that in her girth. It made Stevonnie’s look thin in comparison, a thick chode of a cock, perfectly fitting for her. “I…I am hard.”

That made the entire atmosphere change. The three of them looked down at the two hard cocks next to each other. Sadie’s was twice Stevonnie’s in almost every regard, from length to girth, and it was making Stevonnie so hot they couldn’t stand it. “Wow…do you like it?”

“…I do.”

Lars and Sadie smiled as the two gently pushed Stevonnie against the wall, making them moan as the two brought their hands to Stevonnie’s cock. “You like being outdone in every way?” Stevonnie nodded, their mouth hanging open in a silent moan. Their hands pinched and rubbed over Stevonnie’s cock and balls, playing with them in ways only veterans knew how.

“And you like being teased, don’t you?” Stevonnie couldn’t even respond anymore, they were borderline hyperventilating, their heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to jump from their chest. They couldn’t hold it anymore, Stevonnie’s head went back as they let out a loud moan, cumming into Sadie and Lars’s hands before their knees buckled and they slowly slid down against the wall.

“Wow, barely any stamina.”

“A nice amount of cum though…for such a tiny thing.” Stevonnie’s eyes fluttered as they looked up to the two of them. Lars and Sadie were straddling Stevonnie’s face, Sadie’s cock still hard, and Lars’s starting to get hard in turn.

While he wasn’t as thick as Sadie, he was already much longer, even though he was probably only at half-mast. “Now, why don’t you get to work?” Lars smiled as Stevonnie raised their hands, taking both cocks into their hand, their heart pounding. As Stevonnie took their cocks, they couldn’t help but notice the glaring differences…they didn’t even measure up to Lars and Sadie.

“Must feel so different huh? Never handled real cocks, have you?” Stevonnie gulped as they started to jerk the two of them off.

“All you’ve had to work with is your own little nub~” Lars smirked as he crossed his arms, standing proudly over Stevonnie as they jerked him off. Stevonnie had to admit, along with Steven and Connie on the inside, this was beyond hot. They were throbbing below their belt, their little cock hard once again.

“You better put your mouth to use.” Sadie had a similar smirk to Lars, and Stevonnie opened their mouth, moving towards Sadie’s cock, but they were stopped by Sadie’s fingers being shoved into their mouth. “Oh, no you don’t get to taste us, but you can clean your cum off our fingers.” Stevonnie’s eyes practically glowed as Sadie pushed her fingers into Stevonnie’s mouth, making them drool over them, sucking on the fingers and cum on them.

Stevonnie moaned and licked all over Sadie’s fingers until another hand invaded her mouth, and her eyes snapped over to Lars. The two of them toyed with them, holding Stevonnie’s mouth wide, rubbing their fingers on their tongue, and overall just making Stevonnie slobber and lick up the mess they made.

As Stevonnie continued to get orally toyed with, the two cocks in their hands felt as if they were about to pop, pulses traveling down their lengths as they felt the two moan. Suddenly, Lars pulled away, surprising Stevonnie, but surprised Sadie more as he came up behind her and shoved himself in, in one sharp thrust.

“Oh fuck! Damnit Lars at least warn a girl~” The two chuckled as Lars grabbed Sadie’s hips, before pulling back and thrusting in again. Sadie moaned loudly as she was fucked from behind, her cock pushing up against Stevonnie’s face.

“Damn your pussy is always so tight. I love it, Sadie~” Lars moaned in turn as he continued to thrust into Sadie, the two almost ignoring Stevonnie. Of course, they weren’t unaware they were there, they just…had other, more important things to worry about.

“Fuck, he’s so big, so much bigger than you. I bet no one could even feel your itty-bitty dick Stevonnie~” Stevonnie blushed at the words, biting their lip in humiliation and arousal.

“Y-yeah…I’m…pathetic.” Stevonnie couldn’t help but drool at the sight in front of them. The subtle bulge in Sadie’s stomach from Lars’s cock, the swinging and dripping tip of Sadie’s cock, not to mention the lines of love juices dripping down Sadie’s thighs…Stevonnie was jealous.

They were jealous they couldn’t be a part of this, yet at the same time, they loved it. They loved it so much, that they silently came right there. Their shaking breath was the only indication that they came, while their little cock simple spasmed and drooled its pathetic load. “Well, guess someone likes being a voyeur cuck~” Lars chuckled as he pulled fully out of Sadie, before slamming full force into her, letting out a groan of pleasure as he came.

“OH, FUCK LARS!” Sadie screamed in pleasure as she came in turn, her cock spasming as she unloaded on Stevonnie’s face. Her cum was so unlike Stevonnie’s and they couldn’t resist making the comparison. While Stevonnie’s cum was rather thin, watery even, and somewhat clear, Sadie’s was thick, white as milk, and so warm. Oh, and there was a lot more of it, a lot more. Sadie came for several seconds before she finally started to taper off, but not before plastering Stevonnie’s face with several thick ropes, while the rest of her load dripped down Stevonnie’s chest.

“You look hot covered in cum, it suits you perfectly~” Sadie chuckled as she was picked up by Lars, his cock still buried in her pussy. “Let’s get cleaned up, and we can have some more fun~” Stevonnie swallowed as they watched Lars carry Sadie, a small amount of cum starting to drip out around his cock.

“Well, come on then, the showers are right over this way.” Stevonnie nodded as they stood up, grabbing their towel as they followed after the two. They felt the cum drip down their face and chest, hoping that no one would see them, and yet…

The trio made their way into the showers, which was, to no surprise, unisex. Several people were there showering, men and women alike. A couple of heads turned to see them, obviously, it wasn’t a surprise to see Lars and Sadie together like that, but Stevonnie was new, which caught a couple of eyes.

A couple of snickers passed amongst the numerous people as Stevonnie stood there, cum covered and completely erect, their cock barely up to standards they saw. Kiki and Jenny were off in a corner with, surprisingly, Renaldo. He was acting big and important as always, but his cock certainly stood up to par.

Lars and Sadie moved off to another corner, where Lars set her down and pulled his cock out. The two shared a chuckle as they turned the showerhead on, before Sadie turned him around, pushing him to his knees, then pushed her own cock in, making him moan. Stevonnie blushed at this, they did not expect Lars to simply take it like that, but then again, tonight was full of surprises.

Stevonnie gulped as they decided to make their way to a lone side of the room, away from the majority of the people there. Of course, they still saw a few people give them some passes, smiles, putting their fingers mere inches apart and smiling, it was hot to them. Stevonnie walked up to a showerhead and turned it on, letting the cold waterfall over them with a short shiver, yet it made them feel better.

“Unfortunately, Doug had to get pulled away for work tonight, otherwise he would have been here tonight.” Stevonnie froze up, Connie was losing her mind inside of their head, that voice was not one she or Steven was expecting to hear tonight.

“I hear you; Yellowtail is out fishing, Onion is doing who knows what, but Sour Cream is…somewhere.” Stevonnie slowly turned their head to the voices, letting out a small gasp. Walking into the showers was a trio of women, three mothers to be exact. Vidalia, who had just been talking, Barbra Miller, Sadie’s mom, of to her left, who was smiling gently, and finally, Priyanka, Connie’s mom, in between both of them.

“Mo-mmph!” Stevonnie covered their mouth before they could finish the single word. Connie was almost the one to say it, yet thankfully Steven ‘stepped in’ to keep them quiet. Unfortunately, they weren’t completely unnoticed. Priyanka turned her head at the words, her eyes falling on Stevonnie as they turned their head, making the woman smirk.

“Well, it looks like we have someone new.” Stevonnie stood facing the wall, shivering in a multitude of emotions, but somehow keeping in one piece, both literally and figuratively.

“Come on Priyanka, you already going googly-eyed over a newcomer?” Barb nudged Priyanka with her elbow, making the taller woman grunt and huff. “Or maybe, it’s because you want someone else to tease you?” Stevonnie almost wanted to turn around to see what they meant, yet they almost got their answer as they felt a pair of hands on their ass, making them yelp.

“Hey there, my name’s Priyanka, what’s yours?” Stevonnie turned their head to see Priyanka standing extremely close to them, well, close didn’t really describe it. Priyanka was practically kissing them, their crotch pushed up against Stevonnie’s ass, allowing them to feel an all too familiar organ pressed against them.

“S-Stevonnie. My name’s Stevonnie.” They were shivering in a mixture of emotions. On one hand, Priyanka was Connie’s mother, so of course it felt weird, but on the other hand, they felt so aroused by this entire situation they couldn’t describe it.

“That’s a nice name, so tell me, how are you liking things here so far?” Stevonnie bit their lip as they looked down, Priyanka took that as a yes, given the fact that her hands traveled down Stevonnie’s stomach to her throbbing cock. “I must admit, I feel like I’ve seen you before, but I would have remembered someone with a piercing like this~”

Stevonnie shivered as Priyanka ran her finger across their gem, Steven was especially feeling somewhat giddy, yet Connie was the most ecstatic. While yes, it was her mother, she didn’t know, and technically, as Stevonnie, they were only half Priyanka’s daughter so…in a way…

“Now, let's turn you around for the most important part.” Priyanka pulled away, placing her hands on Stevonnie’s hips as she turned them around. Stevonnie stood in front of Priyanka, pinned to the wall, their cock rock hard standing proud and throbbing. “Oh my, what a cute little thing~” Stevonnie moaned slightly as Priyanka jerked their cock between her fingers.

“I think its almost as small as yours Priyanka.” Vidalia stood there with her hands on her hips alongside Barb, smirking devilishly. “You gotta compare now, you know the-Sour Cream you better be wearing a condom!” Vidalia turned away from the ordeal happening in front of them to chastise her son who was busy holding a girl up against the wall, thrusting into her with loud moans.

“Sorry for that, now, like Vidalia said.” Priyanka pushed her hips forward and Stevonnie felt something push against their cock. They lowered their eyes and gasped. Priyanka, to no surprise, had a cock, yet what shocked Stevonnie was the size. The only small cock they had seen tonight had been Jenny’s, and even that had been a little bit larger than their own, if only in length by about an inch.

But Priyanka’s cock was, to Stevonnie’s surprise, smaller than theirs. It was thinner, and if from how it measured up beside Stevonnie’s cock, almost an inch shorter. “I…woah.” Stevonnie couldn’t believe what they were seeing, and neither could Connie. Her mom had such a small cock if only she had known.

“Not many people are as small as you, but you’re still larger than me,” Priyanka smirked as she kneeled down in front of Stevonnie, running her tongue along their length, making them moan. “You know, I have a daughter that loves stuff like this. I’ve heard her moan in her sleep, make all these sounds, if she were here…who knows what would happen.”

_“Mom, you have no idea.”_ Connie wished they could have said that but they knew they couldn’t, there was no telling how things would end up. “Y-yeah. I…I like being teased. It’s hot.”

“Isn’t it? Having such tiny cocks like ours means we’re just subject to humiliation. And our kind loves it. Every little gesture. Every rude word. We get absolutely aroused to hell from it.” Priyanka gave a knowing smile as she slowly tugged on Stevonnie’s chode of a cock. Stevonnie was in heaven, being jerked by Priyanka, who was, in all honesty, one of the most beautiful milfs in all of Beach city, well, it was a surprise they didn’t cum then and there.

Stevonnie almost wished they had, because suddenly they felt two bodies come on either side of them, hands reaching around their shoulders. They looked down and gasped, shivering at the sight in front of them. Barb and Vidalia came to join the party, their cocks now fully erect and standing proud against Stevonnie’s.

“Oh my, looks like I’m having a real sausage fest here~” Priyanka chuckled as she brought her fingers away from Stevonnie’s cock and lifted her hands to the two huge cocks on either side. Barb's was a bit like her daughter’s, decently long, probably eight inches or so, but holy hell it was thick. And Vidalia…well, she was just plain big, maybe just shy of a foot in length, it was a cock anyone would be proud of.

Stevonnie whimpered as they were left without any pleasure, their cock twitching in the air, yearning for some attention, begging to get the final little bit over the edge. Priyanka noticed this and smiled, “Sorry dear, but you can figure out the unspoken rule on your own. Big cocks are always far more important than tiny cocks~”

Almost all the blood in Stevonnie’s body ran to their face, their heart beating at a mile a minute. Priyanka noticed and smiled, opening her mouth as she took Vidalia’s cockhead between her lips. She kept direct eye contact with Stevonnie as she sucked the two women off, switching between the two cocks every few seconds, precum and saliva dripping down her chin, all while the two women moaned and gave gentle teasing prods at Stevonnie.

“Amazing isn’t it. Such a respected doctor being a cockslut. She knows her place, just like you~” Vidalia reached down as she grabbed Stevonnie’s ass, gently squeezing them and making Stevonnie moan.

“She really loves being teased too. Reminded how small and pathetic her cock is, I’m sure you do too Stevonnie. You’re gonna make a dom nice and happy someday.” Barb leaned in and reached up, groping Stevonnie’s tits with gentle, yet strong hands.

“Fuck!” That was it, that was their limit. Stevonnie came, if you could call it that, as they squirted a single rope of cum onto Priyanka’s face. The three women giggled as Priyanka licked at the tiny load on her lips.

“Sweet. I wish there was more of it though.” Stevonnie couldn’t help but blush as Priyanka stood up, rubbing her cock against theirs with a small moan. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some REAL cocks to please.” Stevonnie whimpered as Priyanka pushed them aside, leaving them a bit more in the middle of the room as Vidalia pushed her cock inside Priyanka’s ass, making her moan loudly.

As Stevonnie stood there watching, they couldn’t help but feel a set of eyes on them, watching them. They turned their head slowly, their eyes growing wide as they saw an all too familiar smirking jerk walking up to them. “Well hello there, fancy meeting you here.” Kevin was standing close to Stevonnie, either he had followed them there, or had just conveniently came there at the same time…most likely he followed them.

“N-not right now jerk.” Stevonnie blushed as they grabbed a towel quickly from the wall, covering themselves up so Kevin didn’t see anything, though they weren’t sure if they had seen anything or everything for that matter.

“Awe come on, I can tell from how you were interacting with those hot moms that you have a thing for what I have~” Kevin motioned down with his eyes, and Stevonnie couldn’t help but follow the motion, their eyes growing wider. Kevin was only wearing a towel, a lot like Stevonnie was now, but instead of Stevonnie’s flat, nothing showing towel, Kevin was showing one hell of a bulge, that seemed to be growing by the second.

“Like that Priyanka lady said, big dicks get serviced by tiny dicks~” Stevonnie looked like a deer in headlights, completely caught off guard by Kevin’s words, so they did the only thing their shared mind agreed on. Stevonnie pushed past Kevin, past anyone else in the showers that happened to be in their way and ran.

Stevonnie ran down the hall, pushing into a room, not even realizing what room it was. As Stevonnie slammed the door and took a seat, they realized they were in a steam room. They sighed as they leaned back against the wall, letting the steam wash over them, letting their heart calm down. “Man, if you just wanted a private room all you had to do was say.”

Stevonnie froze as Kevin entered the room, closing the door behind him as he stood there. Stevonnie opened their mouth, ready to tell him off, but stopped, mouth hanging open, as they saw the large bulge in his towel. Stevonnie couldn’t form words as Kevin walked up to them, standing above Stevonnie, his bulge almost pushing out against their cheek.

“Its there if you want it, and judging by your look, you most certainly do~” Stevonnie licked their lips, reaching their shaking hands up to the edge of Kevin’s towel, before pulling down, and getting gently slapped across their face. Stevonnie was shaking from the massive cock across their face, how was Kevin this hung?

“Jealous?” Kevin’s words went right in one ear and through the other for Stevonnie. They wrapped their hands around Kevin’s shaft, marveling at its sheer size, it was like a third leg. “I can tell someone is a little jealous,” Kevin smirked as Stevonnie continued to hold his cock, bringing his hand to the back of their head, before pulling them in, grinding their face against his cock.

“Now, be a good tiny dick slut and get to work~” Stevonnie swallowed as they pulled away from Kevin. He was so rude and just a jerk, yet…that whole part of him made the fact he was this hung made it even hotter. Stevonnie slowly opened their mouth, coming to the large tip of Kevin’s cock, before taking it into their mouth.

Stevonnie felt…strange. Connie on the inside was loving the feeling of smug superiority Kevin had, lording his size over them, all while humiliating them and teasing them. But Steven, he felt conflicted. He had never looked at guys or penises in this manner, yet something about this was making him rethink a lot of things. But one thing was certain, all three of them were loving the feeling of a large cock stretching their mouth, as they pushed themselves deeper down Kevin’s shaft, moaning around his girth.

“Damn, you’re tight. Guess you don’t get to have any time with a real cock huh?” Kevin’s smirk only widened as he grabbed Stevonnie’s hair, tugging hard and pulling them deeper on his cock. They choked and gagged on the massive slab of cock dissenting their throat. Stevonnie’s eyes rolled back slightly as their arms went limp at their side, completely submitting to Kevin and his horsecock.

“Fuck, if I had known you would have given up this easily, I would have tried back in that alleyway. But I guess this is just as good.” Kevin’s words seemed to echo in the steam room, yet at the same time they sounded so far away to Stevonnie, were they passing out, or just getting lost in the pleasure. “Now, let's see how much you can take~”

It took Stevonnie a couple of seconds to realize what he meant, but by that time it was too late. Kevin’s cock throbbed and pulsed inside of their throat, before letting loose his load. There was a lot, as evidence of his huge, low-hanging balls tensing, and pulling up. Each pulse of his cock signaling another rope of his cum entering Stevonnie’s stomach, and each one making it bulge just a little bit more.

Kevin never moaned or showed any real sign of pleasure, instead, he just smirked down at Stevonnie, his eyes burning into theirs as they took every last drop of his cum into their stomach. several minutes passed before Kevin started to slow down, finally allowing him to pull his dick out with a wet pop, and a wet cough from Stevonnie.

“I must say, I’m very impressed, no one’s ever been able to take me all the way like that.” Stevonnie wasn’t even able to process the words at this point. Their shared brain was fried, their eyes glazed over as they sat there teetering back and forth like grass in the wind. “Be sure to keep everything inside, I’d hate to see my cum wasted like that.”

As Kevin left the room, Stevonnie finally came to. They blinked as they looked down at their body, letting out a soft gasp. Their stomach was quite bulged, not to the point it looked impossible, but it was obvious they were bloated with…something. And as they looked further past that, they blushed at the wet spot in their towel. Kevin’s treatment of them made them cum, though they weren’t surprised.

As they stood up, they felt their stomach almost audibly slosh with Kevin’s cum, it was going to be a long walk home. They walked back through the bathhouse, gazing into the showers at the sights. Kevin had joined the groups, having several women, and even a couple guys, lording over his cock. He was definitely having a good night.

And as he looked up, he met Stevonnie’s eyes, giving his signature smirk and holding his fingers mere inches apart. Yep, Stevonnie had a great night as well. ~

Stevonnie groaned as they walked up the stairs to the temple, their hands on their stomach. Steven and Connie had been relatively quiet on the trek home. After Stevonnie reclaimed their clothes from their locker, they waved goodnight to the desk lady, who seemed to give a knowing smile as they left.

_“Steven?”_ Connie’s words echoed inside of Stevonnie’s mind as they stood on the porch, waiting to go in, but stopping for the conversation

_“Yeah?”_

_ “Thanks for…tonight. I really enjoyed it. And I hope, somehow, you did too.”_ The two waited in silence for several moments. Connie was almost certain Steven would tell her he hated it, that he didn’t want to do this again because it was so mean and rude. How it wasn’t him, yet, what he said next completely threw her off.

_“You know, weirdly enough, I did. Somehow. I think you rubbed off on me a lot in there, and, if you want to, you know, do this again, just give me a heads up is all”_

Connie chuckled as she ‘embraced’ Steven inside Stevonnie’s mind, making them blush. _“You got it. Now let’s get inside and unfused”_

Stevonnie opened the door and stepped inside, yet as they passed the threshold they froze up, and inside, Steven and Connie froze up as well.

“Woah Garnet, you were right, they looked like they had fun.”

“Well, so long as protection was used, but if you didn’t go…there, I guess it’s alright.”

“They were fine Pearl, in fact, I think they would love to have some more fun. Am I right…Stevonnie?”

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst were all standing there, seemingly waiting for them to come home. As Stevonnie stuttered, trying to find their words, the gems stripped, or, more accurately, just made their clothes disappear.

As they stood in the nude now, Stevonnie’s eyes traveled down to their lower regions, and their mouth dropped, a small string of drool dripping out of the corner of their mouth. All three had cocks, and man were they something.

Amethyst was similar to how barbs looked, yet way thicker, like, impossibly thick, it was almost intimidating. Pearl's was much like her body, long and thin, but it definitely had a decent girth to it, but nowhere near Amethyst’s. And Garnet’s cock, well, cocks, were long, thick, and stack one atop the other, almost perfect, just flat out huge.

“I…I would love that.” Stevonnie wasn’t sure if it was Steven or Connie that spoke, but they were certainly in agreement as they walked up to the gems, stripping their clothes, and kneeling in front of their cocks. This was where they felt they belonged.


End file.
